Trifling Teenagers VS Troublesome Teachers
by Pink Pal
Summary: Sonic, alongside his friends, is a student at Saint Catherine's High School. However one day, the beloved headmaster mysteriously disappears and is replaced by...Doctor Eggman! But has the doctor given up being evil? When the teachers start acting strange and the chips no longer taste like chips, Sonic and the others decide to investigate only to discover something horrifying...


**Chapter 1: A Blue Hedgehog's Daily Routine**

"Sonic! For the last time, wake up! You're going to be late for school, AGAIN!" screamed Sonic the Hedgehog's mother from the bottom of the steep staircase. It was Monday, the beginning of yet another dreaded week of school. And with examinations around the corner, it could only mean countless relaxation hours being removed from the things-to-do list to be replaced with hours of studying.

Weary emerald eyes fluttered open to the cringing sound of his mother's infuriated voice. Sighing in disappointment, as he had prayed it would be Sunday, Sonic gradually slipped out from beneath the silk bed sheets and stumbled into the bathroom, which was thankfully next-door to his bedroom.

Sonic's bathroom consisted of black and white square-shaped tiles cemented across the floor in neat rows, as well as plain turquoise walls, a white toilet and sink, and a spacious shower tucked away in the corner.

While he attacked his teeth with his toothbrush, the cobalt hedgehog listened intently to his mother answering the door to an unknown individual. All he caught was his mother's rather amusing, 'go away' quotation, which was quickly followed by a slamming of the door, clearly stating her frustration.

Spitting the toothpaste into the sink and flushing it down the plughole, Sonic wiped his mouth dry with a towel and strode out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom.

After spending several exhausting minutes attempting to make his bed…and failing miserably at it, Sonic hesitantly dressed into his chalky shirt and baggy midnight trousers. Once he had finished wrapping his red-and-blue-striped tie around his neck, Sonic stood in front of his mirror and started to brush his quills. The latter were his pride and joy, and he always refused to leave the house unless they were spick-and-span.

Now smart and prepared for another agonizing day of school, Sonic thundered down the stairs and double checked that all of his books had been packed into his brown rucksack, which they had. Therefore, he jogged into the kitchen to say his usual goodbyes to his mother.

His mother was an angelic figure of a woman, with fair skin, milky quills which ran in straight lines down her arched back, and a pair of the most dazzling sky-blue eyes. She was still in her floaty violet nightie, but this made her look even more exquisite.

"Good boy, Sonic. If you dash to school, you should arrive bang on half eight. Have a good day, sweetheart!" she beamed.

"Thanks Mum, you too! See you later!" replied Sonic, giving her a peck on the cheek before rushing out of the kitchen, grabbing a shimmering scarlet apple on the way.

Saint Catherine's High School was igniting with life as hundreds of talkative students swarmed through the open gates and down the extensive cobble path which ended at the two doors leading into reception. The school was a colossal building, having had numerous extensions added in the past, and appeared to be place of education for only the wealthy with its pearly walls and faultless brickwork.

Inside, the reception area was a substantial room with indigo carpets laid along the floor and rich shades of green and yellow painted all over the walls. Seated at a desk at the far end of reception was the receptionist, a weedy rabbit in her mid forties with grey fur and copper eyes. She spent more time ordering students to leave the room and wait for their friends elsewhere than she did on her old computer.

Standing impatiently on the main corridor, leaning against the navy-coloured lockers as they watched people pass by them were Tails, Knuckles and Amy, all dressed in the normal school uniform, expect Amy wore a black shirt which ended at her knees instead of trousers.

"Where is Sonic? He's always here before any of us even get on the bus!" complained Tails, glancing up and down the corridor in annoyance.

"Let me take a lucky guess…he overslept. You know what Sonic's like, sleep is his best friend!" grumbled Knuckles, folding his arms.

"He wouldn't dare oversleep when he knows I'm here!" protested Amy, scrolling through her Facebook news feed on her iPhone.

Knuckles smirked slightly. "I wouldn't bet on it, if I were you."

Suddenly, the bell sounded and everyone started to increase their walking speed, desperate not to turn up late for the first lesson of the day.

"Oh man, French! You've gotta be kidding me!" shrilled Tails, stamping his foot in anger.

"Consider yourself fortunate, I've got a whole hour of swimming! I have to spend the remainder of the day soaked to the bone, and people always mistake the water for grease, and then they call me inappropriate names like, 'tramp'…still hate French?" bellowed Knuckles.

Tails' jaw dropped open."Actually, French sounds like a good idea." And with those words, he swiftly disappeared down the corridor.

"That blue bag of bones! When I see him at break, I'm gonna kill him!" spat Amy, storming off in the opposite direction to which Tails went.

Knuckles grinned nefariously. "My day just got more interesting."

"I hope they've decided to hang around for a little while longer!" panted Sonic, as he sprinted through reception and ran for his life down the main corridor. Upon arriving at the lockers where they often met, he slapped his hand on his forehead when he found it deserted.

"Aw man, Amy's gonna murder me! Could this day get any worse already?" he groaned, loading his books into his locker and heading to his English classroom.

"Sorry I'm late, Miss!" apologized Sonic, as he entered the large classroom as quietly as he could and sat at the desk he always sat at. In front of him was Shadow and behind him was Rouge…the two lovers, unfortunate for Sonic.

Throughout English, Shadow would turn round, acting as if Sonic didn't exist, and start engaging in endless conversation with the ivory bat, and the vast majority of their conversations were discussing dates. If there was one thing Sonic loathed more than evil, it was being blanked out, especially for the sake of lovey dovey talk.

The English teacher, Mr Hardingbrook, was a stout weasel with beady black eyes and stringy chestnut fur. He always seemed to wear the same shirt and trousers which matched the colour of his eyes, some of his students wondered if he lived in those clothes.

The day's topic was descriptive writing, much to the class' disapproval. Mr Hardingbrook was pacing back and forth at the front of the room, boring the students to death with his dull voice and emotionless facial expressions. Yawning, Sonic started to sketch some pictures on him punching Knuckles in the face, holding back the laughter that was threatening to jump out of his throat.

"Can anyone explain what first person pronouns are?" questioned Mr Hardingbrook. As usual, Shadow's hand was the first and only one that could be bothered to raise itself in the air, while the rest of the class seemed to have fallen asleep with their heads up and eyes still open. "Yes, Mister Shadow?"

The ebony hedgehog with crimson streaks answered, "First person pronouns are nouns which are used in a piece of writing to indicate that it is centred around a particular individual."

Mr Hardingbrook nodded slowly."Excellent, Mister Shadow. Yes, exactly that. First person pronouns include words such as, 'I' and, 'my'. They show that the text is about one person. Please copy this off the board."

The split second in which Mr Hardingbrook spun round to start writing on the whiteboard, Shadow twisted round in his seat so his maroon eyes met Rouge's teal ones. "Sorry I couldn't reply to your text message yesterday evening, I was too occupied with emailing the commander to be aware of anything else occurring around me."

"Hey, no worries. Out of curiosity, what were you speaking with the commander about? Has he signed you up for another mission?" whispered Rouge, loud enough so that Shadow could hear her but not too loud, or Mr Hardingbrook would give her a detention for 'being disruptive'.

Shaking his head, Shadow hissed, "No, he was asking me if I were aware that Omega is currently in the repair clinic, which I wasn't."

"Omega! Oh my gosh, is he alright? What's happened to him?" breathed Rouge, placing her hand on her chest in horror.

All Sonic could do was continue doodling in the back of his book, pretending that he did not care about the fact that neither of them were making an effort to communicate with him.

"The previous mission we embarked on resulted in the rusting of Omega's circuits, and the officers had no other options but to place Omega in standby mode until they find replacement circuits!" explained Shadow.

"Mister Shadow the Hedgehog!" scolded Mr Hardinbrook. Jumping at the dramatic change in volume of Mr Hardingbrook's voice, Shadow twirled round to face the front, looking overshadowed with guilt.

"Why are you talking when I'm writing on the board? You know the rules, you've been in my class long enough to know them very well by now! I'm appalled at your unacceptable behaviour, young man! Come back and see me at break time for your detention!" roared Mr Hardingbrook, waving his whiteboard pen at Shadow.

Shadow frowned. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

Sonic smirked smugly. "Ha ha, sucker!" he thought.


End file.
